choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Chazz Javellana
Chazz, a character in the Red Carpet Diaries series, is Your Character's high school best friend and an agent. He makes his first appearance in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Chazz has black combed back hair with dark brown eyes and a fair complexion. He wears a dark gray suit over a black button-up with light gray tie. Personality Chazz often looks for opportunities to impress his friends whether it be boasting about his achievements or feigning success. Despite this, he is a genuinely nice person that cares deeply for his friends, only wanting the best for them and their futures. Chapters Red Carpet Diaries Book 1 * Chapter 1: Hello, Hollywood! * Chapter 2: Ain't No Party Like a Matt Rodriguez Party * Chapter 3: Everybody Starts Somewhere... * Chapter 4: Heroes and Hustlers * Chapter 5: The Most Important Audition of Your Life, NBD * Chapter 6: Day One Drama (Off-Screen) * Chapter 9: What Stays In Vegas * Chapter 10: Crash and Burn (Off-Screen) * Chapter 13: Rock Bottom * Chapter 15: Take Two! (Mentioned) * Chapter 16: The Big Premiere Book 2 * Chapter 1: Toast of the Town * Chapter 2: Leveling Up * Chapter 3: Grecian Spy-sles * Chapter 4: I'll Make You a Star * Chapter 5: Going Public... Persona * Chapter 7: A Shot Across the Bow... * Chapter 8: A Picture Perfect Couple * Chapter 9: From Russia, With Pain (Mentioned) * Chapter 10: Fired-storm * Chapter 11: Take Two * Chapter 12: The Underdogs (Mentioned) * Chapter 15: That's a Wrap! * Chapter 16: Happily Ever After... Right? Book 3 * Chapter 1: Taking Off * Chapter 2: Two Steps Forward... * Chapter 3: Into Ninradell * Chapter 4: Director's Cut * Chapter 5: Talk of the Town (Mentioned) * Chapter 6: Dynasty * Chapter 7: Take Two * Chapter 8: The Bodyguard * Chapter 10: Escape to Enchantland * Chapter 12: Lost and Found * Chapter 16: The Premiere * Chapter 17: The Wedding Relationships Your Character Your character is Chazz's high school best friend and first client. Having faith that Your Character will be an up and coming star, he immediately signs her. John Castle John Castle is Chazz's boss. He shows little regard and patience for Chazz, threatening to have him fired if he does not improve his performance. Crash Yamaguchi Chazz has a crush on Crash, attracted by his willingness to take risks and live his life to the fullest. If your character chooses to encourage Chazz, he can have an opportunity to meet Crash in person and later develop a romantic relationship with him. Ethan Blake Ethan is a senior agent at the Castle agency and Chazz's biggest inspiration. Ethan admires Chazz's progress, remarking that he reminds him of himself when he was first starting out. In Chapter 11 of Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2, Ethan called Chazz to hire him as a senior agent at his agency. Cyndii Poppers Prior to Chapter 4, Cyndii was one of Chazz's clients. The current status of her working relationship with Chazz is determined by your choices with Cyndii either choosing to fire him or remain with him. After the incident with Finn Wildfire, she began to consider herself superior to Chazz, suggesting that his lack of a reputation as an agent was putting her at a disadvantage. Gallery ChazzShirtless.png|Shirtless Chazz Midsummer Costume.jpg|Midsummer Play Costume Trivia * Chazz's outfit is similar to that of Mara's, a character from The Royal Romance series. * Chazz is approximately 2 years older than Your Character. In high school, he was a senior when you were a sophomore. He attended college. He celebrates his birthday in Book 2, Chapter 7. * Chazz has acrophobia, a fear of heights. * He is a fan of the movie Jerry Maguire and quotes several times from the movie in Book 2. He tells you that Jerry Maguire is his hero. * The name Chazz is of English origin and means "free man". It's a short variant of the name Charles. ** The surname Javellana is of Spanish origin and means "young hazel". It's a variant of the surname Avellana. It derives from the short version of "Joven Avellana" (which means something immature, that needs to get the point). * In Chapter 2 of Book 3, you have the option to play as Chazz. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Red Carpet Diaries' Characters Category:LGBT Category:Playable Characters Category:Playing Cupid